


Desagradable

by RonaldBKnox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, creep, desamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldBKnox/pseuds/RonaldBKnox
Summary: Gabriel no consigue las razones suficientes para ser el adecuado para Jack, porque su personalidad no es atrayente. Su vida es monótona. No es nada guapo. Él es simplemente desagradable.





	Desagradable

Gabriel ya no sabe cómo acercársele. Lo ha intentado todo. Parece tener el valor suficiente para confesársele, pero son de a momentos breves, donde el sentimiento le abandona traicionero, tan rápido como llegó. La valentía le deja desamparado cuando lo ve pasar lentamente, como en una cámara lenta que desea captar toda su belleza en una fotografía mental.

Si piensa sobre su persona, sobre su personalidad, no lograría rescatar nada bueno de ellas. Sólo resaltan sus defectos, como carteles de neón en plena medianoche.

Ha hecho de su mente una cámara de tortura, donde las palabras son los pertrechos a emplear con el más grotesco sadismo. Y es que nadie querría las cicatrices marcadas sobre su cuerpo moreno, una detrás de otra, como un telar zurcido varias veces. A nadie le llamaría la atención lo ordinario que son sus ojos cafés, nada diferente al de la mayoría de las personas. Mucho menos su vida anodina, que consta de un talento simplón con la guitarra, una rutina exhaustiva y anécdotas aburridas de su infancia. No basta eso para impresionarle.

Ve pasar a Jack por el pasillo, hacia su oficina al final del mismo. Vuela bajito y despacito, como un ángel guardián azul revoloteando por la lápida de un corazón que amenaza morir pronto. El alma se le desarma al percatarse de que Jack no parece interesado en lo absoluto en mirarle desde la puerta abierta de su habitación,  pues simplemente sigue su curso hacia la sala perteneciente a él, como si Gabriel nunca hubiera estado allí, como si no existiese.

Jack está escapando, como siempre.

Gabriel se amustia ante el pensamiento. Sus ojos siguen la silueta del comandante y parecen apagarse cuando Jack se pierde tras el marco de la puerta. La alegría de observarle como su más fiel devoto se esfuma dolorosamente de sus labios. El amarre a su guitarra afloja suavemente y baja la cabeza a mirarse los pies flotantes desde el asiento de la ventana de su habitación. Nuevamente intenta tocar algunos acordes en la guitarra, pero no salen otra cosa más que quejidos lastimeros, algo parecido a un gemido de muerte en la lejanía.

Siempre pensó es que el amor debía de ser bonito, agradable y cálido, como un amanecer en el estreno de la primavera, no así de angustiante, como si te mataran en vida y luego han de burlarse de tus desgracias. A veces, sólo a veces, desearía dejar de sentirse así, sin embargo, Jack llega y embiste contra sus muros con tanta violencia que sacude el mundo. Limpia los nubarrones negros del sombrío paisaje con su sola presencia, y alegra el día al sonreírse inocente, sin saber el maravilloso embrollo de emociones que le ocasiona. Es por eso que no puede dejar de mirarle, porque se hizo adicto a él y no hay remedio que lo sane.

Todavía espera verle pasar una vez más. Quiere que aparezca una vez más, sólo para contemplar lo inalcanzable, lo que no es para él, porque Gabriel es desagradable. Es un tipo raro, aburrido y no hay nada en su personalidad que logre enamorar al ángel que escapa de sus manos. Si tan sólo fuera especial. Desearía ser especial. Realmente le gustaría ser especial, sólo para que Jack se fijase en él y poder sentir provechoso. En momentos así, Gabriel desearía ser otra persona.

            Mira por la ventana desde el primer piso. Allá, sobre verdes y frondosos pastos, divisa Angela, la mujer que hace palpitar el corazón del comandante. Es ella por quien Jack daría la vida. Es ella, y no él, quien dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. En ocasiones, los ha visto ambos platicar animadamente entre risas, conversaciones donde Jack se sonríe lisonjero y demuestra exagerado interés por ella.

«¿Qué se sentirá ser ella por unos minutos?», se pregunta, «Para así poder contarle lo que pasa por mi mente cuando lo veo. Lo que siento cuando me mira con esos ojos de cielo» Se le estruja el corazón ante lo irreal de la situación y aprieta los puños con impotencia. Intenta contener el espasmo que genera la tristeza de tenerlo siempre tan lejano.

¿Qué se sentiría ser ella?

¿Qué se sentiría ser así de especial?

En parte se alegra, porque, aunque Angela tenga toda su atención, Gabriel estaría bien. Si Jack es feliz, él estaría feliz también, aunque prefiera que no pase de esa manera. Se dice que así debe ser el amor. Sin ataduras. Sin egoísmo. Ser y dejar ser. Siempre en libertad, pero no puede evitar el pensar cómo se sentiría apresar el cuerpo de Jack en un sólido abrazo, de tomar sus labios en un beso inacabable.

Jack aparece nuevamente por el pasillo, aunque en sentido opuesto. Gabriel corre presuroso a su encuentro, dejando la guitarra sobre el sofá de la ventana. Le llama desde el umbral y Jack voltea a verle, para su sorpresa, con una sonrisa cálida.

—Jack… yo… ¿cómo has estado? Es que hace mucho que no hablamos —habla Gabriel, titubeante, sus manos se frotan en círculos infinitos.

—¡Estupendo, Gabe! —manifiesta Jack con entusiasmo— Gracias por preguntar.

Gabriel asiente, mirando al suelo con risa provechosa.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —inquiere Jack, agachándose apenas para verle la cara.

Gabriel, con rápido movimiento, se irgue para volver a verle.

—No, no, no. Sólo quería saber cómo has estado. Sólo eso.

Jack asiente pensativo y gira sobre sí para encaminarse hacia su destino.

—Si era eso, entonces ¡nos vemos, Gabe! —Jack saluda con la mano y trota hacia una puerta automática lateral de vidrio grueso. Las puertas se abren rápidamente y Gabriel vuelve a hablar, con grave vozarrón:

—¿Estás libre mañana por la mañana?

—Lo siento, Gabe, pero tengo un evento importante.

—Y… ¿pasado mañana por la noche? Tal vez podamos hacer algo…

—También —interrumpe Jack rápidamente—. Después hablamos. Es que ando algo apurado —Y sale por la puerta ya abierta, saludándole con la mano al aire.

Jack se marcha a trote, perdiéndose al final del pasillo.

Él está huyendo. Está huyendo otra vez.

Y Gabriel no puede retenerlo.

De pronto siente la vigorosa necesidad de buscarlo, de seguirle y confesarle el precioso sentir que guarda en su interior, pero la distancia entre ellos se ensancha, como un enorme abismo, donde no se ve nada el fondo más es una espesa neblina negra. Jack parece difuso entre las gotas bravías de una impetuosa tormenta, pero algo en su interior le incentiva a buscarlo entre tanta tempestad interior; una voz. La voz es poderosa y resuena fuertemente en su mente. Le incentiva a buscarle, como un demonio tentando al pecado, sin embargo, se queda mirándole por donde se ha ido, porque el terror de que Jack le esquive sólo hace sentirlo más inseguro.

Y nada sucede. Jack no regresa.

Sus ojos mueren de amor, se apagan. Cree que Jack sólo inventa excusas para no verle, para evitarle, porque sabe que no llama su atención o porque le asquea disimuladamente su figura. Su corazón se estruja ramplonamente y agacha la mirada, aguardando las lágrimas en el medio del lugar, sosteniendo en mano un precioso sentimiento hacia Jack. Pese a lo que asegura sentir, él sabe perfectamente que es tan desagradable como para que Jack se fije en él.

Tan desagradable que nada hará que Jack lo ame como él lo ama.

«¿Qué diablos hago aquí?», se pregunta.

«Yo no pertenezco ahí a su lado.»


End file.
